What's The chance?
by Siriusly Potter-tastic
Summary: What's the chance of moving halfway around the world because of some un-known reason, finding out your whole family had been keeping something from you your whole life and find your Mate all in one day. Well for Kayla a pretty big Chance. Rhydian/OC Can also be found on Quotev
1. Chapter 1

His blonde hair was spiked up and his grey eyes were hypnotizing, "Your mine" He growled out pulling me towards him. "I'm yours" I purred wrapping my arms around his neck, "Mine" he mumbled burying his head into my neck kissing it lightly. Suddenly a loud obnoxious noise sounded around us, "You are not leaving me" He growled loudly hugging me tighter. I looked into his beautiful grey eyes that had turned yellow, "I will find you" I breathed letting go.

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Arrrrgh" I moaned rolling over, "Shut up" I groaned hitting my alarm clock. "Kayla are you awake!?" my mum yelled from downstairs. "Kind of" I answered sitting up, "Well get up we're leaving for the airport in an hour!" She told me. "Okay" I yawned stretching my back out, "What to wear" I mumbled sarcastically looking over at the clothes I had laid out last night.

I grabbed them and ran into the bathroom to have a shower, "why are we moving to Stoneybridge anyway?" I asked myself hopping out of the shower.

I quickly changed and brushed my teeth before taking two front pieces of my hair and pinning them back. My hair is really long; it goes down to the top of my butt and is brown and wavy. I grabbed my suitcase, duffel and bag making sure I had my passport. "I'm ready mum" I said running well attempting a run with all the bags I had, down the stairs.

"Alright honey the last of our stuff is getting shipped today, your Grandma and Grandad are going to fix all that up." She explained putting some last few things in boxes, most of our furniture and belongings have already been sent over to our new home.

"Do we have to leave?" I asked staring longingly at the house I had lived in for 15 years, "You've been asking the same question for two months now" My mum sighed waving down the taxi we had ordered last night. "I know I just don't want to leave" I mumbled letting the cab driver pick up my suitcase and putting it in the boot.

I gave him a thank you smile and climbed into the back of the car letting my mum take the front, "You'll love it there sweetie" She smiled encouragingly turning from her seat in the front to face me. "You'll meet new people and maybe find a guy you actually like" She said teasingly making my face blow up. "Mum" I whined, as the driver got in and started the car. "Okay, okay I'm just teasing."

**Sup guys if you like Pls tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so first off, HEYA.  
This is a short thingy on Kayla and the chapter should be right under it, Bye! P.S I really am from Australia ;) but shhhhhhh.**

**_Name: Kayla Ann Douglas  
Age: 15  
Grade: 10  
From: Australia  
Going to: Stoneybridge  
Mate: Rhydian Morris ... But you don't know that  
Personality/randomness: -Fun-Quirky-loves pizza-can't live without wifi-funny-unique-loves reading-doesn't care what people think-BURGERS-Tacos and Cheese. :P _**

"How much longer?" I asked bored, "About an hour if traffic isn't bad" Mum answered keeping a sly watch on the price thingy. "Arrrgh" I groaned, "I'm gonna go crazy" I said dramatically flopping backwards in my seat. "You'll live" Was all my mum responded with, "Gee thanks mum" I muttered pulling out my Iphone and ear-phones.

Turning on my phone a picture came up of my best friends and I at a sleep over, we had done crazy makeovers with permanent markers and make-up... turns out it wasn't the best idea, It had taking us all hours to get all of it off.

In the photo I was crossing my eyes making a fish face, my bestie Naomi was doing the peace sign smiling hugely with her eyes squinted closed, Chloe was putting on a double chin and looked like an old man and Celine was well looking like Celine.

Sighing I unlocked my phone and flicked through the apps until I found iTube, pressing it I went to playlists and pressed Shuffle. I closed my eyes and leant my head back letting the calming cover of iris by sleeping with sirens serenade me. I looked out the window and saw buildings and trees flying by, goodbye home, goodbye friends, goodbye Campbelltown, and goodbye Grandparents.

After a really long time I spoke up, "mum i'm hungry", " we are here" My mum said sounding relieved, probably due to the fact I would've kept annoying her about food for the rest of the journey if we had been still on the way. "Can I get something to eat?" I asked grabbing my bag and duffel while the driver stopped at the gate to let us out, "No, the flight boards in 10 minutes and we have to get through baggage and security first" She said giving the Taxi man the money after he helped get our suitcases out.

"aww" I whined pouting, "Don't worry I'll get you something on the plane" she hushed me. "But that's 10 minutes away" I groaned making it sound like it was 10 hours away, "Oh suck it up" Mum teased as we waited in line to check our baggage in. Soon we made it to the front of the line, "man these things go fast on a Monday" I randomly said making the lady behind us chuckle. "Oh look at that, at least someone finds me funny" I humphed crossing my arms at my mum, "Your not funny, your sarcastic and a smart alec" She corrected me.

"Ha ha" I said dryly, "Come on" She laughed walking over to the person who waved us over, her suitcase rolling behind her. We checked in our suitcases and then practically ran to security, " Come on, come on" I muttered. "It never takes this long in the movies" I announced just as we went through the metal detector thingy. "Hush" My mum scolded me picking up her bag and my bag from the trolley thing but I could see her hiding a smirk, "We have to ran" She told me.

"No!" I yelped, "I hate running, please no!" I dramatically feel to my knees my bag flying around like a bag flying around. "Your going to make as more late" She sighed pulling me off the ground and dragging me towards the plane gate nincompoop thing.

"No, No please" I kept repeating letting her drag me, "No, plea-" I stopped half sentence seeing the gate in front of us, "Oh we're here, rightio then" I calmly got my ticket out showed the slightly confused woman and sauntered into the tunnel. "You are an idiot", my mum laughed coming up behind me, "You just figured that out?" I asked raising my eyebrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**... So... Hi :)  
Please don't kill me! *Hides behind pillow* **

"seat 3Bc, seat 3Bc" I muttered lugging my carry on behind me, " 3Bc!" I basically yelled finally finding it. Unfortunately my mum got the window seat so I had to seat next to an old man with thinning grey hair and a strawy moustache, to top it off he smelt of old socks ... dipped in vegemite. Yeah thats right an Australian who hates Vegemite, BOOM. "Actually I'm not that hungry anymore" I mumbled attempting to breathe only through my mouth. "You sure?" She asked looking up from putting her bag under the seat with an amused expression, "Yup".

10 minutes later the weather was starting to seep into the metal death machine we were currently sitting in, "Why am I wearing jeans when it's the middle of summer?" I asked glaring slightly at my mum. **(trust me if you have ever been to Australia, jeans and summer do not go together) **  
"Because It's winter in Stoneybridge" she answered not looking up from her book, well my book that she stole. "Not a good enough excuse" I huffed crossing my arms, "Seriously I have sweat patches behind my knees!" I exclaimed trying to hold up my leg in an attempt to show her, "Look!".

"I don't want to see your sweat stains, now put your leg down your annoying people." She hissed pushing my leg down, "You mean mister Vegemite socks" I muttered sticking my tongue out at said person making him glare at me. "Kayla" Mum hissed again "Stop or no coca cola for a week", now that got my attention. "You wouldn't dare" I said through clenched teeth, "Try me" She smirked. "And you wonder where I got my attitude from" I said sarcastically but relaxed back into my seat.

_"Attention passengers , welcome aboard Flight 4B7 with service from Sydney to Stoneybridge. We are currently second in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately 3 minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing Sunshine Airlines. Enjoy your flight." _

"Mum?" I asked looking over to her, "Yes" she hummed still reading. " Did you mean what you said?", She stopped reading and looked at me her eyes flashing green behind her black rimmed glasses " what did I say?" she questioned turning her head to the side kinda like a dog does, "about the coca cola" I answered trying to look as innocent as possible. " of course" She said simply before going back to her reading. "Merida (Shit)" I muttered crossing my arms, out of nowhere I got a sharp pain in the side of my head. "Ow!" I yelped turning to my mum, "really?" I asked rubbing my head. "I told you no more swearing in foreign languages" She said her eyes still on the book, "thats no fair, you don't even know what it means" I whined. "I took spanish in school as well La Hija (daughter)" she said right as the plane started to move.  
"Great" I mumbled sinking lower in my seat, "here we go"

"Does Stoneybridge even have an airport?" I asked trying to take my mind off the ground that was slowly becoming smaller, "Well if it doesn't we'll land in some plains" she answered looking as horrified as I was about the ground being so far away. "Ha ha" I said my voice strained, "People aren't meant to fly" I mumbled "If we were meant to we would have been born with wings", "agreed" mum said. She was holding the arm rest so tight her knuckles were turning white, "Mum, you okay?" I asked seeing her clench her teeth. "yeah I'm fine, I just don't like being off the ground." she smiled at me but I could tell it was forced.

_"Good afternoon passengers. This is your captain speaking. First I'd like to welcome everyone on Right wing Flight 86A. We are currently cruising at an altitude of 33,000 feet at an airspeed of 400 miles per hour. The time is 12:14pm. The weather looks good and with the tailwind on our side we are expecting to land in Stoneybridge approximately fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. The weather in London is clear and sunny, with a high of 34 degrees for this afternoon. The cabin crew will be coming around in about twenty minutes time to offer you a light snack and beverage, and the inflight movie will begin shortly after that. I'll talk to you again before we reach our destination. Until then, sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of the flight." _

"enjoy the flight, yeah right" I growled closing my eyes tightly.


End file.
